Ed’s Sick Day (working title
by ThatGirl2019
Summary: On the eve of Kelly’s birthday, Ed starts to feel under the weather. Kelly takes care of him.


October 24th, the night before of Kelly Grayson's birthday.

Ed is not an unreasonable person. In fact he prides himself on his ability to see situations from multiple perspectives and his ability to look at all information and make informed decisions. This evening, he felt like his head was going to explode. He was struggling with frequent fits of nausea from the pounding in his head and had decided to actually leave Bortus with the conn the remaining 2 hours of his shift on the bridge. He thought if he was coming down with some sort of illness, maybe he could just head to his quarters, go to sleep early and feel better and refreshed in time for Kelly's birthday celebration the following evening. He rationalized that he couldn't do his job effectively in his current state, didn't want to share any germs and he didn't want to disappoint the birthday girl if he was unable to give the Captain's toast at Kelly's 35th birthday party the following evening. So, he politely asked Bortus to take over the conn and explained that he was just going to knock off early for a rest due to not feeling 100%. Bortus replied with a "yes captain. Feel better captain." And stood from his seat to take over the captains newly vacated place at the Captain's chair.

Ed knows all the signs. His head hurt...check. His is nauseated and dizzy...check. Worst of all, he has a piercing pain in his ears...check. Eve very so often his body will betray him and he with come down with an ear infection so intense it will bring him to his knees with his head sunken in a toilet throwing up...both ears if he is particularly unlucky. He entered his quarters and was relieved that he could now suffer alone with no one looking at him berating him for not immediately heading to sickbay. It had been a long day and honestly he didn't feel like being the subject of Claire's worry. Also, he didn't care to be poked and prodded. Know knows that if he does in fact have bilateral ear infections, that he would have to have them debrided and irrigated and the process is very very painful and unpleasant. All Ed wants to do is go lay down in bed on a heating pad and turn on a movie. Anything to distract him from Kelly. It being her birthday is especially hard for him, because he is still in love with her and birthdays were always a big deal for them since his birthday is literally the day after hers. They would always go pretty big on parties and always try to outdo one another on gifts. It was just in their competitive nature to try and put the bigger smile on the other's face. But this year Kelly is with Cassius and Ed has not and will not move on. He wants Kelly to be happy, but cannot just so easily turn off his feelings. He got her something for her birthday that was especially meaningful. He found her very first planetary union pin from when they both attended the academy at Union point. The post had broken off and it was terribly tarnished. She had tucked it away and quickly replaced it with another. Ed had actually found it amongst his things and assumed he had mistakenly made off with it when he moved out of their once shared apartment. Ed decided that for Kelly's birthday he would repair the post, polish and clean it and then engrave it with her pinning ceremony date. It was just a little something, but he really thinks she will love it.

Ed lays in bed on his side with blankets up to his chin. He shivers as he stares at the wrapped box on his bedside table. He tightly closes his eyes and wishes the pain away. He is starting to truly feel awful. He is so cold and achy that he is struggling to keep warm. What he wouldn't do for Kelly to be snuggled behind him comforting him on his sickbed. She was always really good at making him feel better when he was sick. For some reason he had always been prone to this particular illness. Ear infections turned headache turned migraine. He isn't sure why, but it is like clockwork. He gets this maybe every other year. Ed closes is eyes and drifts off to a restless sleep.

(Meanwhile on the bridge with Bortus, Talla and Gordon)

Gordon returns from the mess hall after grabbing a quick snack to tie him over until end of shift.

"Hey you guys, guess what I just heard. I heard Cassius is going to propose tomorrow night at Kelly's birthday party" he said in surprise. "I heard ensign Smith talking. He evidently heard it from his son. Sounds like Cassius has already told his close students his plan. He is going to pop the question after cake I think."

Talla was the first to respond. "This seems really soon, are you sure Gordon? It wouldn't be the first time you got something like this twisted around."

Bortus: "maybe we shouldn't be talking about this. This is the Commander and Cassius' business."

Talla: "you guys think she will say yes? I don't know I guess I always thought Kelly and the Captain would get back together at some point. It just seemed inevitable to me."

Gordon: "Oh man, this is going to kill Ed. I didn't even think. I kind of feel like I should tell him."

Bortus: "Tell him? This is just not our secret to tell."

Gordon: "oh come on Bortus. Ed is my best friend. He is going to be crushed."

This continued for a moment and then was interrupted by Kelly. She walked onto the bridge to soft chatter amongst her fellow officers. The chatter quickly hushed by her presence. She just chalked it up to them planning something as a surprise for her birthday party.

Kelly: "hey guys. I was looking for Ed. He isn't in his office."

Bortus: "he left me in the conn commander. He went to his quarters early."

Kelly: "why?"

Bortus: "He was not feeling well. That was about 1 hour ago."

Kelly: "Oh well that's not good. I think I'll go check on him."

Kelly exited the bridge and chatter resumed.

Talla "see, I still just think they are meant to be together. I don't think if I left work early with a headache that anyone would come after to dote on me."

Gordon "I'll come check on you Talla." He winked playfully.

Talla "haha thank you Gordon" she laughed.

Kelly walked the short route to Ed's quarters. She wanted to talk to him about his birthday. Usually her birthday kicked off the party and Ed's sort of finished it. She was going to see if he wanted her to make his favorite white chocolate with raspberry cake. It is a recipe she has perfected over the years. Things had been kind of tense between the two of them the past few weeks, she wanted to maintain this sense of normalcy. She hopes they can get through this and try to build a normal healthy friendship. She loves Ed, and always will. However, her reasons for separating after their reconciliation are still valid. She can't allow her feelings to cloud her judgment. It just can't be.

Kelly contemplated how she was going to play this if Ed really is ill. He really doesn't do anything half-ass, including being sick. Any time he gets sick, it is always pretty bad for him. During her walk to Ed's quarters from the bridge, Kelly recalled a memory from when they were newly married and Ed caught a rare virus while on a heavy cruiser whose mission landed them on a destitute planet full of disease-ridden aliens out for blood. Ed being the eager new union point ensign, volunteered to lead a group to explore part of a seeming deserted colony. Upon entering one of the structures, his entire group was swarmed by infected beings. He was exposed to the virus along with roughly 25 other ensigns and officers. They were quarantined on the ship before returning to Earth. After the virus was deemed non-life threatening and an antidote was administered, Ed was sent home to recover. Kelly had never seen a more pitiful site. His temperature rose and fell by the half hour. He couldn't hold anything down or hold his head up by himself. He was in so much physical pain from dehydration, that she never left his side for 48 hours. She wondered how he could have even been discharged from sickbay. He was miserable. It broke her heart to see the one person she loved in so much obvious distress. When he did turn the corner on that virus, he told her that while it might not have been obvious at the time, her tender touch and company made all the difference. He told her she is the best thing to have ever happened to him and that he would not have survived the whole ordeal had he not had Kelly by his side taking care of him. He looked her in the eyes, his bright glassy eyes aligned with hers and said "I love you so much Kel, thank you so much for it all. I am the luckiest man alive...alive because you stayed by me. Thank you." This memory left Kelly with a flutter in her chest. She probably should let Claire handle this. Kelly turned to walk to sick bay before convincing herself that she was overthinking it. Kelly lightly rapped on Ed's door. He didn't answer so she assumed he was asleep or in the bathroom. She tried to convince herself that he was probably just fine, but couldn't rest until she knew for sure. She thought she would just try again and then text him on his communicator if no answer. She waited a moment and then pulled out her comm. "He Ed. I am outside your door. You okay? Do you need anything?"

Ed: his phone sounded and he hastily opened his eyes. He saw the message from Kelly and thought maybe she had heard his wishes and came to comfort him. He stood from his bed and made his way slowly down the stairs. "Coming" he replied. He stopped off in the bathroom to get a glance of himself. He had bed head already. He had only been asleep for a little less than an hour. He opened the door and immediately perked up at the sight of Kelly. She has an effortless glow about her. She was just radiant.

"Oh Ed. Are you alright!?" She stepped forward into his quarters immediately raising her hand to his forehead. He looked pale and shaky and utterly miserable. "I'm fine. Just going to attempt to sleep it off." "I don't think so, you have a fever Ed"..."I'll see Claire in the morning. I just don't have it in me to do the whole sickbay visit right now."..."you are so stubborn. Go see her now so that you will feel better by this time tomorrow."..."I'll be alright okay. I have had his before I think."..."what do you mean you have had this before? What is going on? Bortus just vaguely said you weren't feeling well."..."headache, earache, nausea. Pretty much the terrible trifecta."..."well let's get you to the sofa. I am going to take your temperature." She said matter-of-factly while walking him to the sofa. If it were anyone but Kelly he would insist on solitude, but the actual thought of Kelly playing nursemaid made him feel better already. She really has a loving touch. He struggled with the reality that she kept insisting were true, that they were just friends. As he made his way to the sofa physically shaking, all he could do was smile inwardly. He should really get sick more often he thought.

Kelly gently guided him down to the sofa and grabbed the blanket across the adjacent chair and draped Ed's shaking form. She pulled a throw pillow from the same chair and cradled his head down softly to lay on the pillow. "Where is your thermometer?" Kelly asked. "Bathroom drawer. Really Kel I am fine. You don't have to do this."..."Shh you. I'll be right back."

Ed closed his eyes and tried to calm his body and snuggle under the blanket. No luck, he was involuntarily shaking; a sure sign of fever. He sighed inwardly, such bad timing he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Kelly returned with an temporal scanner thermometer in hand. "This thermometer is ancient, does it even work?"..."oh trust me it does. Like I said, I have had this before.". Kelly pursed her lips in worry. She sat on the edge of the sofa wear he was laying his head. She gently held the thermometer to his forehead for about 2 seconds before audibly sighing from its result. Ed curled up tighter in the blanket and closed his eyes. Kelly rubbed the back of her hand gently on his cheek. He barely flinched. Every movement and every touch thus far felt very intimate yet routine for Kelly and Ed. "102.9. Lets at least get some medicine in you. Or would you object to Claire coming here instead of the other way around?" Kelly asked. Ed simply groaned and shrugged his shoulders. "Edward Mercer you are so stubborn. Call it an early birthday present" she pleaded. He sighed. "Okay you're right. Medicine and then sleep."..."Deal." She said and smiled inwardly. She tucked the blanket tighter around his shoulders and stepped away to make that call to the doctor.

In sickbay Doctor Finn and nurse park had been conducting inventory. It wasn't exactly riveting, but Clair could appreciate any day where her services aren't needed. A healthy crew is a sure sign of a fine doctor after all. As Claire and the nurse were about to call it a night, Claire comm sounded. "Grayson to Finn"..."What is it Commander?"..."the captain is very sick with a very high fever in his quarters. He is not really willing or able to make it to your office, can you report to his quarters for an examination?"..."Of course, if will be there shortly."


End file.
